This invention relates to heat transport methods for housing.
In the area of housing, it is widely known to use a boiler, for instance, one which is installed outdoors, to supply hot water to various radiators, hot water supply taps, bathtubs, and the like. This type of heating is widely known.
FIG. 1 indicates the system diagram of this central heating system, which is of the forced circulation type, where the water is heated within the boiler 01, and the heated water is supplied to a space heater 03, a hot water tap 04, a bathtub 05 and so forth from the feed pipes 02, by utilizing a circulation pump 07, and in case of a space heater 03 or a bathtub 05 equipped with bath heater 06. The cooled warm water is returned to the boiler via a return pipe and then reheated and sent out again.
Like the above system, the conventional central heating system always requires the presence of a circulation pump 07, and the control and maintenance of this circulation pump 17 poses a problem in terms of maintenance service. Moreover, because much power is consumed with resultant noise generation from operating the circulation pump 07, especially in houses, the demand for energy saving and countermoves against noise pollution is imminent.
There are heat transport means which do not have a circulation pump, such as a heat pipe system or a gravity circulation system. In the heat pipe, however, costs are extremely high and such a system has a number of work execution limitations and presents difficulty as to its application to housing. On the other hand, the gravity circulation system is the method where, as shown in FIG. 2, steam generated in a steam generator 1 is sent to the heat emitting coil 5 inside the heat emitting section 4 through the steam pipe 3, and the condensed liquid which has been deprived of the steam latent heat and condensed, is fed back to the steam generator 1 via liquid feedback pipe 12. In this gravity circulation system, however, the liquid level of condensed fluid inside the liquid circulation pipe becomes higher than the liquid level in steam generator 1 by the pressure loss portion H of the pipe channel and further there is a restriction that the heat emitting portion 4 must be installed above the liquid circulation pipe 12, and because it is impossible to give a larger value for H in view of the building construction, this system is not suited to the accommodations of modern housing which are becoming increasingly smaller since it is also difficult to use a larger resistant heat emitting section 1 (heat emitting coil 5) or a smaller diameter steam pipe 3.
Furthermore, just like the example shown in FIG. 2, another steam heating device is also known publicly where steam generated by the steam generator is utilized for heating, and the condensed heat media liquid is stored in a tank and fed into the steam generator again by utilizing a pump, but even in this case, a pump is put in use, so trouble relating to the pump still happens just like the case shown in FIG. 1.
Moreover, in the event of using liquid such as hot water as the heat media as it is, the pressure loss in transportation and at the heat emitting section becomes greater, so that flow channel diameter within the pipe channel and heat emitting section becomes unavoidably greater. There is also a demerit for the circulation pump to be enlarged because a stronger circulation pump must be selected.